Race
by birdie7272
Summary: Arthur wanted him to wear it. And he did because they made plans and those were the rules. But in public? It turns out that wasn't such a good idea. But who really needs the comfort of a bed when you have the ground itself? -Merthur short one-shot entertainment and smut.


**AN: **For **shiko1122 **because virtual cookies don't taste that good.

* * *

Tonight was going to be, well, interesting to say the least. Merlin pulled out the box that contained the outfit Arthur requested him to wear with a bit of apprehension as he peeked over his shoulder to make sure Gaius wasn't there to see. Arthur had made him wear some ridiculous things in his time but this was the most shocking of all. It wasn't shocking because it was a floofy hat or kilt or dress (which had happened), it was shocking because it seemed so normal.

In his arms Merlin pulled up the silver glinting chainmail and held it in front of his body, the red and gold embroidery left in the box. It was the exact same one he had worn before when playing the distraction and leading the men Arthur was attacking into the cliffs so he could get a higher advantage. The only things missing were the sword and helmet.

Well the prince gets what he wants and it wasn't Merlin's place to argue. It was in fact Arthur's turn to choose the outfit. So, he pulled the box with him across the castle and into Arthur's empty room and changed, hiding in the back in case anyone decided to knock on the door besides his Sire.

Luckily Arthur soon came crashing into the door and was running to get the armor off his own body, calling over to Merlin as he undressed. "Hurry up and help me Merlin! I'm meeting the men at the pub and I don't –"

"The pub?" Merlin asked a little shocked but really how shocked could he be? Of course Arthur forgot they made plans.

"Are you deaf? Yes the pub. Now come be useful and help me get this off." He was stuck with his chainmail caught in one of the many buckles so Merlin trudged over to his prince and helped him get it off, crossing his arms and glaring at him as soon as he was done. "I suppose you can come but-" Arthur stopped mid sentence and flipped around from where he was grabbing a clean shirt to gawk at Merlin, his mouth falling open in confusion followed by a brief bit of laughter. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Merlin took the laughter with his arms crossed over his body and his eyes rolling back in his head. "What you asked me to."

"Oh," Arthur's face dropped as he realized. "Was that today?" Merlin nodded with a fake smile and started walking back over to his clothes to change. Arthur wanted to forget about him? Fine. His clothes were much comfier anyway.

"What are you doing?" Arthur called over, still amused.

"Changing." He spit back, fiddling with the many belts on his knight's outfit.

"Hold on. I believe the rules are when it's my turn, I tell you what to wear and I get to tell you when to take it off. Or take it off myself."

Merlin stopped his unbuckling and groaned towards the wall. Arthur's tone was playful but he could see where this was going. "And let me guess…you want me to wear this to the pub."

"What a brilliant idea Merlin."

"No. No way. I am not wearing this in front of the knights! I'll never live it down!"

Arthur laughed and walked his way to Merlin's side, stopping Merlin's hands from returning to undoing the armor and pulled them towards his body instead. "I want them to see you like this. You actually look descent all dressed up."

"Don't start."

"No you do. A bit wirey and there's no way anyone would believe you were an actual knight. I mean look at these arms."

"Arthur-"

"But you look good. I'd go so far as to say sexy even." Arthur leaned in, pulling Merlin closer and resting his lips on the curve of his ear, whispering as he spoke on, knowing it was a sure fire way to get what he wanted. "I want them to see. I want them to want you. Then I'm going to take you all for myself."

Merlin groaned out loud both at the fact that he knew Arthur was manipulating him and at the images that manipulation were putting in his head. He knew he was going to regret this.

"I'm not telling them why I'm wearing this."

Arthur laughed in his victory and started to redo the buckles Merlin undid. "Come along sir Merlin, our company awaits."

Arthur led and Merlin followed, really wishing that helmet came with his outfit. He wouldn't have minded the sword either. And of course, just as expected, as soon as he walked through the door of the pub everyone was on him. All of the knights gave their catcalls and other inappropriate remarks as Merlin followed Arthur with his face turning redder and redder. Arthur was not help, egging them on and pointing him out to those that didn't notice. Oh Merlin was going to get him back for this.

Then Morgana came into view, a huge smile appearing on her face. "Merlin? Is that you under there?"

"Unfortunately."

"On the contrary, I'd say you look rather dashing." The red just wasn't going to leave him. He could swear his ears were catching on fire. "Have you attained knight status or are we going to have to come up with another reason in order to get you wearing that all the time?"

Of course Morgana knew that he couldn't have attained knight status. Not only was he known as Arthur's clumsy idiot of a manservant, he didn't fit the qualifications. Plus there was the whole magic thing. That would require one hell of an explanation if it came up on the battlefield. Not that he had been caught yet.

Arthur answered Morgana's question before Merlin could do so much as stutter in response. "Merlin a knight? No. I just wanted him to have the chance to know what it feels like to be a man. Figure he ought to have the feeling at one point in his life at least."

"Ha ha you are so funny Sire. Remind me how funny you are when we get back to your chamber." Arthur smiled at Merlin as the lust grew in his eyes. He didn't miss the tongue that darted out of the prince's mouth and licked the line of his bottom lip. Oh yes, he was going to get him back.

"What's back at your chamber Arthur?" Morgana asked with a knowing smirk. Well she didn't actually know, the two were very secretive in their endeavors, but the rumors were there in plenty.

"Oh just more chores for Merlin." Arthur smirked back. "Now what do you men say to a round of drinks?" All knights shouted their agreement and banged their fists on the table. "Get us a round will you Merlin."

It wasn't really a question but Merlin couldn't resist. "I don't think so Sire. See, I'm a knight, not your manservant."

Merlin sat down at a table and the rest of the knights all oohed at his refusal as Arthur turned to face him with his hands on his hips. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Merlin gulped, looking around at the smiles of the knights wondering how far a hole he could dig before he would regret it.

"Well then. I guess that leaves me no choice. Should we do the usual bet men?" Arthur looked at the knights and all of them shouted in agreement.

Merlin almost regretted asking, "What is the usual bet?"

Morgana answered, "When the knights can't agree on who will get the round they have a competition. It's rather ridiculous and an excuse for men to be pigs. The loser pays."

"What shall it be tonight gentlemen?" Arthur asked his knights.

Different people came up with different answers, all shouting them out.

"Swords!"

"Fist fight!"

"Darts!"

"Javelin!"

"Lifting!"

"Singing!"

"Shut up Gwaine!"

"Well Morgana," Arthur turned to his sister. "It seems you have the privilege of choosing."

"Well, I want it to be fair. Merlin doesn't have the training you lot do. So...why don't you men have a race? You can start here, circle around the town, and last one back gets the drinks. Fair?"

"What do you say men?" Everyone cheered in agreement as Merlin slinked back, already wishing he stayed back in Arthur's room. "Alright, everyone outside. A race it is!"

Everyone started to funnel out the door, other patrons as well to cheer them on. Morgana turned to Merlin with a smile and a shrug as her way of saying sorry before he joined them. Half the men were still wearing their armor so he wouldn't be the only one weighed down but like Morgana said, they had training. He had a lot of experience running for his life or to save Arthur's but he didn't really know if he was any better than the knights. He had a feeling he would be losing.

Arthur lined up next to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Cheer up Merlin. Running away? This is just up your alley."

Merlin glared at him as Morgana stood out in front of the knights with her arms held up to grab their attention. "Alright men, line up in front of the door. Run down the line of the shops, take a right and run around the outside of the lower town. No cheating, you are knights after all. And try not to bother the citizens. We don't need to hear from the King about this. Ready? On the count of three. One. Two. Three. Go!"

Everyone darted off and the race was on. Merlin actually felt relieved to see that he wasn't left in back, his running actually was paying off. Of course some men were getting ahead of him but as long as he wasn't last it was fine. Arthur was one of those in head but Merlin would catch up. Closing his eyes for a brief moment on the run down the shops he whispered to himself a spell that burst through him providing energy beyond his capacity. Yes it was cheating but he wasn't a knight after all.

As he passed Arthur he gave him a bit of a sloppy grin and a wave and continued to run forward. Arthur was having none of that though so as they continued to run he continued to catch up. They both laughed as they outdid each other until another turn where Arthur decided to be the one to cheat and grabbed onto the back of Merlin's armor, pulling him back a few steps behind. Merlin shouted at him and continued to chase after him, doing the exact same thing.

As they rounded the stables where the horse supplies were kept they both grabbed onto one another and in a simultaneous trip they both rolled onto the ground and off the trail. Arthur tried to get up first but Merlin grabbed him and tossed him to the ground before getting up himself. Arthur grabbed his ankle and pulled hard making him fall right back on the ground.

They both pulled at each other again and tumbled back into the dirt as they fought for higher ground. Everyone had passed them at this point and they were left arguing with each other at the back of the race.

"Let go Merlin! We're going to lose."

"You're going to lose!"

"I will not lose because of you!"

"Too bad because you are." Merlin gave him a good tackle sending them both tumbling towards that storage area and crashing them into the doors.

Arthur was quick to flip over to the top of Merlin's body and pinned him down with both arms and legs. Pushing his body down while trying to get up proved to be futile because Merlin just grabbed him right back down again, relentlessly holding him to his body on the ground with both legs wrapped tight around his middle and both arms wrapped tight around his struggling torso.

"Merlin!" Arthur tried to flip out but Merlin just seemed to be relentless in his energy.

"Say I win!" Merlin shouted back, struggling to hold the squirming prince in place.

"Never!" Arthur flipped out of Merlin's hold and pinned him right back to the ground, only to be flipped onto his back with Merlin on top of him. It was surprising how much heavier he was with the armor on him. Usually he could barely feel him lying over him.

"I win!" Merlin shouted back again while laughing before he was tossed back onto his back with Arthur crushing him with his body.

"No!" Arthur laughed back completely losing himself when Merlin got his hands free. They dove under his thin shirt and Merlin knew just the place to touch him where he would lose himself in a fit of laughs, completely helpless and to his mercy. "Stop! Merlin!"

"Say I win!" Merlin said again tickling, yes tickling, his prince into oblivion. "Say it and I'll stop!"

"I can't- I can't- I can't breathe!" They both lost themselves into more fits of laughter as Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy above him and brought him to a halt as he crushed him down.

"So I win then?" Merlin joked, too far gone in his laughter to be able to fight back.

"Fine." Arthur sighed trying to catch his breath. "You win as much as I do."

"I don't think that's fair. We both lost."

"It's your fault."

"You're the one that tripped."

"Me? I'm not the clumsy one here."

"Hey-"

"You plus that armor? It was an accident waiting to happen."

"I thought you liked it on me."

"I do." Arthur lifted an arm and ran it over the length of the hidden metal. "It suits you."

Merlin's eyes flashed to Arthur's and they were caught in a heated gaze, all alone, behind closed doors. Rarely did those gazes ever last long and this one was no different. Instantly Arthur let Merlin's arms go as he trailed his hands up to the smaller boy's head and brought his mouth down. Merlin used his free arms to pull himself up further on Arthur's body landing his lips directly where they needed to go.

Lips quickly started pulling at other lips and chainmail started to rustle as their bodies moved with each other. They had kissed so many times before but they had never done it outside of the castle, safely hidden away, or outside the deep recesses of the woods. This was the first time they were in town, hidden by the doors of the stables but still completely out in the open. There was much more risk in it there but somehow that added to the thrill in their bodies and moved them even faster.

Arthur's hands started undoing buckles by memory, flying from one to the other as Merlin tipped to his side and started to help all while keeping up the kisses between them. "Wait, should we be worried about the others?"

Arthur shook his head, "We'll be quick." The rush was back as Merlin fumbled around getting his cape off, intent on taking off more before Arthur stopped him. "Leave it on." So there he was lying on the ground with his chainmail, trousers, and boots all still on. Arthur reached around and undid his trousers, pulling them down to his knees before moving onto his own.

Merlin couldn't even think they were doing everything so fast. He did feel though. He could feel the cool and hard chainmail rubbing up against his quickly grown erection and he could feel Arthur's hands moving across his thigh. He could feel his body readying itself, wanting more and more as fast as possible, his eyes darting towards the doors again and again. There really would be no stopping anyone if they decided to walk in. There was no lock.

In a hurry Arthur pounced behind the other boy and brought a hand to his mouth quickly licking three digits before bringing them down to Merlin's entrance. One popped in easy, followed by a second, followed by a third. Merlin's body was practically begging for it as he rode down on Arthur's hand moaning along with the prince as he waited for more.

"Mmm Arthur please." His words mulled together but Arthur understood as he positioned his member in place of his fingers. Using his hands to pull Merlin's legs apart as far as they would go with his trouser stuck around his knees he pushed up and in, falling through the tough ring of muscle and into his lover's body.

Arthur groaned but realized that wasn't the best idea, making noise, so he moved his mouth to the back of Merlin's neck and bit down. Usually he would opt for the shoulder but metal didn't seem too tasty or comfortable. Biting down he pushed in at a fairly slow pace considering how much his body was moving him. Blood pumped and rushed out from his center as he was circled in Merlin, farther and farther until every inch of him was covered. Lying there for a moment, kissing the back of Merlin's hair and neck he could forget about the world. All he knew was the want driving him, the rush he felt from their position, the cold chainmail rubbing against his body in all the right places, and love he felt for the man beneath him as he sighed out his name.

Merlin whined and pushed Arthur to move even more as he rocked his body back against him. Arthur picked up the pace and started to roll his body making Merlin whine louder and louder. A hand fell against his face and covered his mouth as Arthur attempted to muffle his moans along with his own, biting harder into his neck. Then, Arthur pushed faster and harder, tilting his body into the position he knew Merlin would feel the most pleasure despite the constraints of their clothing.

They wished they could be closer, the clothes gone, alone in the prince's chamber's like they were meant to be, just to feel each other completely. But that wasn't going to happen until later. This wasn't a slow romantic session building and building at a moderated pace. This was fast and hard and hot and needy and overall exciting. This crescendo was quicker than any of them had felt before and the pressure was overwhelming.

Their movements ground out faster and faster as they panted harder into each other's bodies before Arthur's mouth opened full and his panting came out too harsh and his movements jerked too much. Merlin rolled harder, thumping the metal of his chainmail into Arthur's chest, creating more and more noise that he cared less and less about, until finally he could feel Arthur's hand dig hard over his mouth, his teeth biting fast into his neck, and his body shake with pleasure.

Merlin continued his movements as he reached a hand down to his own member and pushed the cool metal out of the way for the warmth of his hand only needing a few strokes to follow Arthur down into complete pleasure, his body melting away as Arthur filled him up.

They were left audibly breathing, Arthur holding Merlin tight in his arms as they took a few precious seconds to return to earth. Arthur pulled out quickly pulling up Merlin's trousers in an ungentle movement along with his own. Merlin understood it was best to hide the evidence as quick as possible so he turned without a care onto his back, joining the prince in his position.

Sweat and dirt covered their faces as they turned towards each other, Merlin being the first to say something while trying to catch his breath. "That was-"

"Yeah." Arthur nodded and leaned over as Merlin did for a quick kiss before falling straight on his back again.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, looking up at the dark roof and listening to their bodies returning to normal, their hearts slowing and their breathing possible. Then the thoughts started to linger around, the thoughts that they had completely chucked out the window at first glance. They had to get back to a pub full of people after a race they didn't finish. Well, they finished a different sort of race. But they weren't about to tell anyone that.

"We should get back." Merlin said, rolling to his knees and helping Arthur up with a free hand. Together they stood and helped each other look acceptable yet again, each helping the other dress and remove dirt from the other's hair.

With a final, long, drawn out kiss they parted and walked towards the door and back in the opposite direction of the castle to walk to the pub. Naturally, fate always had a way with Merlin and so as soon as they reached the road again he tripped and had Arthur yelling at him like normal.

Secretly they were both grateful for it because they didn't want to come into the pub revealing the intense experience they both just had. Instead they entered giggling away, making jabs at each other over who was clumsier.

As soon as they entered the pub everyone cheered in mock appreciation of their arrival, all already with drinks in their hand.

"Prince Arthur!"

"Hey!"

"We were worried about you two!"

"What happened mate?"

They all shouted at them as Arthur led the way with his arms in the air and an easy smile on his face. Merlin wasn't so comfortable about it and kept his head down, his ears already burning.

Morgana was the first Arthur answered after she asked, "Well you two took your time. What exactly happened?"

"Merlin cheated."

"Hey, you cheated first!" Merlin yelled out, everyone in the pub listening and laughing.

"No, you tripped me first."

"Then you tripped me!"

"So you two got in a fight then?" Morgana asked with a laugh as everyone started to ask who won.

"Who do you think?" Arthur called out. "I did of course."

"He's a liar he is." Merlin smirked.

"Well both of you can get the round then." Morgana smirked back nodding towards the bar.

"Actually," Gwaine came in chomping on an apple. "Merlin walked through the door first so technically Arthur lost."

"Is that so?" Everyone chuckled not sure if they should defend their prince or not. "Alright then. Rules are rules. Even if he did cheat."

Arthur threw him a grin before going up to the bar and leaving him with Morgana. "Merlin," she started. "You have a bit of dirt on the back of your neck."

Nope, his face would never return from that shade of red. He coughed uncomfortably and shook his head coming up with an excuse. "I'll get it when I get home. Thanks." She smiled up at him, pretty sure that wasn't actually dirt but didn't want to say anything about it.

Arthur came back and passed out the new round to everyone as they all split back off into the conversations they were having before. He turned to Merlin and handed him a drink as well, sitting next to him. "You did cheat you know."

"You're the one who kissed me."

"You're the one that dressed like that."

"You're the one that made me."

"Shut up Merlin."

The two enjoyed their time in the pub laughing with the knights and joining in their games until they had to return to Arthur's chambers and turn in for the night. They bid everyone farewell and started to leave, heading back towards the castle, when Merlin turned to Arthur.

"I'll race you back to the castle."

Arthur looked at him with a smirk and an eyebrow cocked up to the side. "And what do I get if I win?"

Merlin smiled, "Me." He couldn't even finish what he would get if he won because Arthur was already sprinting away in front of him. "Not fair! Cheater!"

"Come on Merlin! Catch up! You run like a girl!"

Merlin ran as fast as he could until he caught up to him. He was already in his room waiting to slam the door behind him and lock it into place. He was ready to claim his prize and Merlin was more than willing to give it to him.


End file.
